Lucky Charms
by Sailor Angie
Summary: Darien keeps running into a mystery woman, and wherever he bumps into her, he finds one of her charms. Will he be able to find her? One Shot, R


Lucky Charms  
  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: OMG! It's been so long since I've sat down and written and finished a story. But lately I've just been feeling so nastolgic after buying the uncut 1st season of Sailor Moon (highly recommended!) Anyways, to those who may recognize me, I'm sorry I've been away so long, but after the rush I had today when I decided to skip lecture and write this whole thing, you can count on there being plenty more. Hope you guys like it, I might be a little rusty. Enjoy!  
  
Darien sat patiently on the bus, his stop was five minutes away. Normally he wouldn't take the bus anywhere, but today it was pouring outside. And although Darien loved the rain for its ability to cleanse the worst of days, he didn't feel like soaking his raven hair by walking. 'Three more stops,' he smiled to himself, three more stops before he could see his ray of light on this dark day.  
  
He had been so absorbed in thinking about why had had opted to take the bus that he only noticed the beautiful woman standing next to him when the bus jerked to a halt, she lost her footing, and fell into his lap.  
  
He barely saw her face but distinctly saw crimson as she apologized furiously for being so clumsy and quickly ran off the bus. The hood of her pink rain coat had blocked her face. Darien however noticed as soon as she exited that she had dropped something. Without even glancing at it, he picked it up and ran out the doors but she was no where to be found.  
  
The rain poured down as Darien unclenched his hand. In his palm was a small silver rose charm. His eyes widened, he knew he must find the girl. His heart beat quickened, he just had to.  
  
~  
  
Darien walked through the sliding doors at the Crown Arcade Center, and shook his hair out, like a dog would shake wet fur.  
  
Andrew laughed, "I thought you take the bus when it rains?" he questioned.  
  
"I do." Darien answered as he occupied his usual stool, "But a woman on the bus dropped something and I got off to return it to her." Darien paused.  
  
Andrew grew impatient at Darien's silent lamenting, "And. . .?"  
  
"And when I got outside she was gone." Darien looked confused.  
  
"What did she drop?" Andrew was curious.  
  
Darien placed the small charm on the counter in front of him.  
  
Andrew smiled, "I'm sure you'll run into her again." He left momentarily, but returned with coffee for his friend.  
  
The sliding doors opened again to a drenched girl. Serena's hair was sopping wet, even after she rung both tails out on the welcome mat.  
  
Darien snickered, "You look like a wet cat meatball head." Silently he thought, 'But more radiant than ever.'  
  
At first Serena didn't say anything it looked as though she was going to walk right by him. But as soon as she got closer to Darien, it became obvious to him as to what she was going to do. He braced himself for the blow. Serena attempted to knock Darien off his stool, but alas, her body weight was nothing compared to his, and he merely wobbled before regaining full balance. "Nice try." He whispered as she passed.  
  
In her anger she turned around to begin screaming at him, but lost her balance in the puddle that had formed at he feet, and fell forward into -  
  
"Ugh, lemme go!" She screamed. - His arms. . .  
  
With whatever dignity she had left, she turned and sloshed out of the doors from whence she had entered.  
  
Darien laughed to himself, he did so love their exchanges.  
  
Serena regretted for only a moment, as she walked home in the rain, giving her pink rain coat to Mina, but sighed. That's what friends were for, and Mina, unlike Serena had a date today, so she felt bad for her, and Serena's generous nature had taken over.  
  
~  
  
A few days passed and the rain that had fallen in Tokyo earlier in the week seemed like a distant memory. Although the woman and her charm had never left Darien's thoughts for a second.  
  
Darien sighed, he had to go to dinner tonight with Andrew and Rita. The pleasure they took in each other's company was sometimes too much for Darien to handle. As lonely as he was, he however, would not let them see how much it hurt him to see them so happy together, when he was not.  
  
He breathed in his wardrobe, and opted to ditch the olive jacket tonight, and instead wear just his black turtle neck, it was too warm out for a jacket.  
  
~  
  
As Andrew played with Rita's hair, Darien rolled his eyes, and wondered when the night would ever be over. He could take them no longer. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Andrew and Rita barely noticed him get up and leave.  
  
Darien had just stepped out of the bathroom when he collided with something, or rather someone. Her horror-stricken eyes and crimson cheeks were all he could see in his mind as she fled, yelling apologies behind her. He watched the blonde in her gorgeous blue dress round the corner and disappear.  
  
Darien was stunned, and couldn't quite make sense of what had just happened until he saw something glittering at his feet. A silver moon charm. His eyes widened. He quickly ran around the corner only to see the tail of her blue dress disappear into the 'Reserved Party' Room. He lunged for the door, but was stopped by two large waiters.  
"You can't go in there. It's a closed party." One spoke gruffly.  
  
"No, you don't understand, I have something that belongs to a woman in there." He struggled.  
  
"Sir, if you don't calm down, we'll have to escort you outside." The other held his arm.  
  
"But I have to get in there!" Darien yelled.  
  
Both waiters did just as promised, and personally dragged him outside.  
  
Darien was full of rage as they dumped him on the curb. She was so close, and he couldn't get to her.  
  
~  
  
Darien sulked as he watched late night shows on his TV. He had called Andrew earlier to apologize and explain, but Andrew only laughed, and said that he thought it was funny that Darien seemed to be so insistent on chasing a ghost.  
  
Mean while, in her home, Serena was having a wonderful dream about dancing with Tuxedo Mask, even though he had not shown up to the dinner party she had been to that night for her father's work.  
  
~  
  
Darien yawned; he had been up late last night thinking way too much.  
  
"Mr. Shields, you have patients waiting." The nurse sounded in her ear.  
  
He awoke momentarily from his daze and stared down at the rose and moon in his hand. He laughed to himself, how very ironic.  
  
Darien sighed as he pushed himself out of the lounge chair and threw on his lab coat not remembering why he had wanted to become a doctor. He rounded a corner and barely saw her before she barreled into him and fell backwards on the floor. He reached a hand down to help the blonde beauty up, but only saw a flash of crimson before she bolted away, apologizing all the while.  
  
Darien blinked, he knew it was her, it had to be. And sure enough where she had fallen was a small silver star charm. He cursed himself for missing her. But he had seen more this time. His vision of perfection had long blonde hair. He smiled, she smelled good too. He had to have her.  
  
"Mr. Shields, what are you doing?" The same nurse came up behind him.  
Darien snapped back into reality, "Going to get my patients." He flashed a smile and was off.  
  
~  
  
Serena skipped to school, today she had an excuse for being late. . .a doctor's appointment and not only had she gotten a lollipop and a sticker, but she had run into that wonderful man again. The thought of his cologne sent shills down her spine.  
  
~  
  
It was bright and sunny out the next afternoon. Serena was on her way to Molly's house to copy her homework. (Unbeknownst to Molly) And then she would drop in on Andrew and get a few games of Sailor-V in before heading home.  
  
She skipped lightly down the side walk, suddenly her heel caught in a grate and she fell forward. Waiting for the pavement she winced, but instead, soft strong arms were all she fell into. Looking up she grimaced as she realized who had caught her.  
  
"You ought to be more careful meatball head. You could've hurt somebody."  
  
Serena tore out of his arms, "Jerk." She wiped off her uniform.  
  
"Not even a thank you." Darien scowled as he watched her walk away.  
  
He was just about to leave when he saw it stuck under the grate. He looked around to see if any one was watching; no body was there. He got down on his knees, struggled for a moment, but then triumphantly pulled a small silver heart charm out of the drain. "She was here." He whispered to himself as his heart skipped a beat. "I wonder how long the charm was there." He pondered aloud oblivious to the fact that its owner had been there only moment before.  
  
~  
  
Molly had been such a poop, not only did she not let Serena copy any of her homework, but she wouldn't even let her stay. She sulked as she walked down the street toward the arcade.  
  
~  
  
"Andrew, I tell ya, I'm in love with this woman." Darien laughed.  
  
"I think you're being a little irrational. You don't even know if she exists." Andrew shoved a cup of coffee in front of Darien; he took it.  
  
Neither noticed the sliding doors open.  
  
"We're meant to be." Darien sighed.  
  
"Who? You and yourself?" Serena chirped.  
  
Darien thought for a minute, "That didn't even make sense meatball head."  
"Yes it did. I was implying that you are so narcissistic and egotistical that the only person you'd ever love would be yourself."  
  
Andrew and Darien both stared slack-jawed at each other, then at Serena. "You just learned that today in school, didn't you?!" Darien demanded.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and began to play Sailor-V.  
  
"Who would have thought that spaghetti for brains had a witty retort in her like that." Darien was still confused about what had just happened.  
  
Serena yelled: "I heard that jerk." With her eyes still glued to the Sailor-V screen.  
Darien smiled, "Catch ya later Andrew." He threw out his empty coffee cup on the way out and enjoyed his walk home thinking about the two women in his life.  
  
Serena looked up after he had left and sat where Darien had just been. "Do you think it's working Andrew?" Serena was unsure.  
  
Andrew laughed, "Like a charm." Serena smiled at his pun. "Try not to get a detention tomorrow, and we can wrap up this evil plot of yours, okay."  
  
"Whatta ya mean try not to get a detention. . ."  
  
~  
  
Darien was already talking to Andrew when Serena walked in.  
  
"Well, well, well, somebody didn't get a detention. Good for you meatball head, it's been a while since I've seen you here so early." Darien put his hand up for a high five, and barely dodged her fist in his stomach. He laughed, how he enjoyed chastising his meatball head. And all the while the nagging voice in the back of his head screamed for her mouth. . . for her small body to be enclosed in his embrace.  
  
She played Sailor-V for a while, but soon grew bored. "I'm gonna head out Andrew, see you tomorrow." However, as she walked past Darien on her way out, she tripped over herself, and tumbled into his arms. . . he always managed to rescue her.  
  
"Klutzoid Serena strikes again." He snickered, but stopped abruptly as he saw it glisten in the sun, he got her to her feet, and bent down to pick up a small silver bunny charm. He cradled it in his hand.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Serena snatched it out of his hand, he began to protest, "I've been loosing these all over the place." Serena fastened the charm to her a silver bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you." She whispered softly and said nothing of his earlier insult, but instead smiled and skipped cheerfully outside.  
  
Darien turned to face Andrew in awe, "Did you - but I - I just-ummmm. . ." Darien was at a loss for words.  
  
Andrew cocked an eye brow at him, "Well, you've found her. Go get her." He laughed.  
  
Darien was so confused, but so . . . dare he say. . . happy?  
  
~  
  
"Serena! Phone for you!" her mother yelled upstairs.  
  
Serena walked down, her mother handed her the phone and whispered, "It's a boy." She giggled as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" She answered sweetly.  
  
"Umm, Serena, it's Darien. I found something that belongs to you. Do you want to come get it?" he was being polite, and since when was his voice this sexy?  
  
"What is it?" She chirped.  
  
"Just come over here."  
  
"Fine." Serena tried to sound confused as to what it was, even though she knew perfectly well what he had waiting for her in his apartment. She took down directions, and changed out of her school uniform before informing her mom that she was going out.  
  
Serena walked excitedly toward Darien's building and as each floor passed in the elevator her heart beat quickened.  
  
She knocked on the door, he answered.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Serena laughed inwardly at how awkward it was for him to be acting so civilly toward her.  
  
"No thank you. You said you found something that belongs to me?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well, I think they belong to you." He sat down next to her on the couch, "I hope they do." He put his hand in his pants pocket seemingly pulling out nothing, but then emptied the contents in his hand. "Are they yours?" he asked calmly.  
  
"What if I said they were?" She probed while looking intently at the rose, moon, star, and heart.  
  
Darien thought for a moment, "I'd kiss you."  
  
Serena was a bit taken aback, "And what if I said that they weren't?" She questioned.  
  
Darien laughed, "I think I'd kiss you anyway."  
  
"If you feel that way, then why do you treat me as you do?"  
  
Darien shrugged, "It was the best way I could think of to keep you at arms length, and try to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for you." Darien wondered if that was the first time he had ever been so brutally honest.  
  
Serena began to fasten the charms to her empty bracelet. "Is it so hard to admit something like that to yourself?" She concentrated on the clasps, knowing full well that if she looked him in the eyes, she'd never get out of that apartment.  
  
"Not as hard as I though it would be."  
  
"Good," Serena got up, "Then I'll be leaving. Thank you for returning my charms."  
  
Darien blocked the door way, "You're not going anywhere." Darien swept Serena into his arms and as his lips approached hers he whispered, "You didn't think I'd let you go so easily, now that I've found you." He let his mouth take hers and she coiled her arms around his neck and ruffled the hair between her fingers enjoying their passionate kiss fully. "I can't let you go now, after all, you are my lucky charm." He breathed, and took her mouth once again.  
  
AN: What did you think? Did you like it? Was it too lame? *cowers in corner* if you give good reviews, I'll post more. You nice reviewers, or even mean ones inspire, it's true! 


End file.
